Muse
by Cian
Summary: Qui aurait cru que Kirika peindrait un jour un portrait de Mireille... nue. RxR please!


Le 8/07/03  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'avais juste envie d'écrire une fic légère sur Noir. Cette fic est une suite probable mais complètement facultative à ma première fic sur Noir intitulée " Depuis que nous sommes rentrées ". Vous pouvez très bien la lire indépendamment. Je ne sais pas trop où elle va me mener, mais je pense être prévenante en vous annonçant qu'il est fort possible qu'il y avait du yuri là-dessous. Les personnages de cette fic sont la propriété exclusive de Bee Train. Bonne lecture ! (et vive le feedback)   
  
Muse  
  
Le crayon effleure doucement la toile alors que je trace les contours de mon model. L'appartement est silencieux, comme plongé dans la torpeur de l'été parisien, et seuls me parviennent de la rue les bruits étouffés des quelques citadins assez inconscients pour oser mettre le nez dehors par une canicule aussi torride. Les volets sont à moitié fermés, de façon a laisser entrer le moindre souffle d'air frais tout en empêchant le soleil de planter ses dents trop avidement dans notre tanière.   
  
Alors que je considère ces détails fébrilement afin d'éviter de réaliser ce que je suis en train de faire, j'ose rejeter un oeil à Mireille, étendue gracieusement de tout son long sur lit, entièrement nue.   
  
Je sais qu'elle me regarde attentivement, c'est pourquoi mon oeillade sera aussi brève que ma respiration en ce moment.   
  
Heureusement, la toile et le chevalet me fournissent une protection non négligeable, et je peux essayer de rassembler mes pensées tout en feignant de m'activer.   
  
Comment en suis je arrivée là ? Je me le demande encore. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurai penser peindre un portrait de ma partenaire, et encore moins un nu.   
  
" Kirika ? " murmure-t-elle. Si je n'étais pas si occupée à paraître décontractée, je jurerai que la tournure des événements l'amuse au plus haut point.   
  
Je reprends mon travail lentement, avec des mouvements minutieux. En laissant courir mon regard sur les courbes délicates de son corps exposé de la même façon que mon crayon, comme animé d'une volonté propre, caresse le contours du croquis, je sens une étrange chaleur se diffuser dans mon bas ventre et, chose plus préoccupante pour l'instant, sur mes joues.   
  
" Rougirai-tu par hasard ? " suggère-t-elle d'une voix suave.  
  
Cette remarque m'oblige immédiatement à poser les yeux sur elle une nouvelle fois. Mes mains tremblent, j'espère qu'elle ne le voit pas. " Je crois que c'est la chaleur... "   
  
Ma réponse la fait sourire. Il est vrai que la chaleur est étouffante et l'atmosphère de l'appartement n'arrange rien à mon état actuel. J'essuie mon visage du revers de la main, ébouriffant par la même occasion la frange plus qu'humide nimbant mon front.   
  
Elle reste immobile, en silence.   
  
Je peux distinguer, malgré la faible luminosité, qu'un mince voile de sueur s'est déposé sur sa peau.  
  
" T'as terminé ? " demande-t-elle. Je détourne mon regard vers la fenêtre.  
  
" _Hun... Pas encore, j'ai... Je ne suis pas habitée à peindre des... êtres vivants. "  
  
Une nouvelle fois, ma réponse semble l'amuser.   
  
" Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à continuer à peindre le ciel alors. "  
  
" _Je...Non, je me suis lassée du ciel. " sort presque immédiatement de ma bouche. Il est clair qu'après presque un an à peindre ma vue par la fenêtre, mes toiles commençaient à se ressembler dangereusement. Mais de là à peindre Mireille... Je n'aurai surement pas eu cette idée si elle ne s'était pas proposée à ma grande surprise, de me servir de model.   
  
" Je vais prendre une douche, même comme çà j'ai vraiment trop chaud " déclare-t-elle enfin en se levant du lit. Je baisse les yeux sur le dessin à peine esquissé gisant aussi mollement que le chat sur le tapis de la table de billard.   
  
" Si je ne m'y habitue pas, çà risque de prendre une éternité " me dis je à moi même. Cette sensation étrange que j'éprouve à chaque regard, quand je peux sentir le sang me monter au visage... Cà doit être parce que je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec le nu.   
  
Avant que Mireille ne puisse jeter un oeil avide mais discret au portrait, je rabats le voile par dessus. Elle s'est arrêtée à ma hauteur, toujours dans son plus simple appareil.  
  
" Tu veux vraiment pas que je le vois hein ? "  
  
"_Hun... ". A ce moment, regarder son corps me paraît plus facile que de lever la tête vers ses yeux. Tout du moins pour deux secondes. Je tourne rapidement mes yeux vers ses pieds.  
  
" Hum... J'ai l'impression que d'autres séances seront nécessaires avant que tu te décides à me croquer ! " lance-t-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte de la salle de bain.  
  
Je n'ai pas vu son visage à cet instant, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir qu'un sourire danse sur ses lèvres. 


End file.
